I Don't Want to See You Cry
Box 8: I Don't Want to See You Cry (泣くところなんて見たくない, Naku tokoro nante mitakunai) is the twentieth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Medaka asks her sister if she is really her enemy, to which Naze answers positively. Medaka then smacks Naze on the head, knocking her down and stealing her syringe. Akune is surprised to see Medaka attack her sister without hesitation. Only partially conscious, Maguro explains to Akune that Medaka won't hold back against even her sister, but to himself is stunned by how much Medaka has improved in such a short time. Seeing Maguro on the ground, Medaka asks Naze what kind of poison is in the syringe. Naze explains that it is actually "Normalize Liquid", a substance that turns an Abnormal into a Normal. Medaka tells Naze that she looked up to her because of her stoicism, but remarks that, in the past, Naze would never try to make others unhappy as well. Medaka then demands that Naze hand over the antidote. Naze agrees on the condition that Medaka becomes a guinea pig herself; Medaka injects herself. Medaka collapses, and Naze orders Koga to break the arms and legs of her siblings and carry them to another lab. Koga is visibly uncomfortable with this order. Realizing he is too weak to stop Naze and Koga together, Akune appeals to Koga, asking her to put a stop to Naze's rampage as her friend. However, his efforts are for naught. Though admitting she doesn't like doing it, Koga still attacks, declaring that she will stick with her friend Naze. Her attack is stopped however by Medaka, who uses an open palm strike to knock Koga back. Observing Medaka's personality, Naze decides to perform another experiment. Naze tosses Medaka another syringe, claiming it is the antidote. Though Akune warns her that it is most likely a trap, Medaka injects herself anyway, telling him that she'll never doubt someone she likes. She then collapses again. Akune demands to know whether Naze is still unaffected by Medaka's efforts. Naze is amused that she would be foolish enough to be tricked so easily. Akune is stunned to realize that Medaka's feelings did not reach her at all. As Medaka shakily rises, Naze reveals that the syringe possessed a formula that erases memories; Medaka is now bereft of both her Abnormality and her personality. Akune tries to talk with Medaka, only for her to call him "Toshima". Maguro explains to Akune that it is surprisingly easy to tamper with memories, and to himself worries as to whether Medaka can really still fight if she has forgotten the event from thirteen years ago. Akune tries to convince Koga not to fight, as she is clearly past her limits as well. When Medaka's declares her intention to fight, Akune is relived, believing that Medaka is still the same even without her memories. Though the fight is not shown, Koga manages to defeat Medaka, Akune, and Maguro. She stops at Naze's order, recognizing that Medaka is too weak to be fought seriously. Akune angrily insists that Medaka would have won with her Abnormality. Naze reveals that Medaka's Abnormality has already returned, but it seems her personality (still gone with her memories) is more important. Maguro asks Naze to release Medaka, but Naze reveals she plans to rewrite Medaka's personality with the help of Oudo. Koga jumps down to the sixth floor with Naze and Medaka, and Naze bids her brother farewell. Maguro makes to follow, but Akune stops him before he can hurt himself. He tells Maguro they need to meet up with the others if they want to have a chance at saving Medaka. Maguro laments that he has now lost both Kujira and Medaka. On the thirteenth floor, Naze and Koga observe a restrained Medaka. Recharging herself, Koga complains to Naze about their circumstances, as they don't have enough time to brainwash Medaka, nor enough people to delay the Student Council. They are both surprised by the arrival of the Plus Six, who offer to help. Naze wonders to herself they chose to show up, but decides it doesn't matter, as there is no way the Student Council can escape now. After suggesting they regroup above ground, Zenkichi is slammed up against the wall by a furious Akune. He insists that the Student Council is completely outnumbered, and that they have to think about the entire student body, not just Medaka. He is shocked by the arrival of the Loser Team, consisting of Unzen, Onigase, Nabeshima, Myouga, Takachiho, and Munakata. Zenkichi expresses his amazement at the gathered members of the Loser Team, having thought they all died after their battles. Unzen is annoyed to hear this. Zenkichi is touched when he hears Shiranui called them, though is less impressed when he hears she just made a Twitter post. Unzen tells them that he only came as the leader of the Enforcers, and will finish what they could not. Takachiho tells the Student Council that he has a play date with Medaka the next day, so he won't leave her locked up. Munakata assures the Student Council that, while he may not be much help, he will do his best. Myouga makes a dirty joke in her math language (though her brother is the only one who realizes). He scolds her, telling Myouga that others don't know her like that, and comments that, given the chance, all she talks about are breasts. Though Zenkichi is grateful to the Loser Team for coming, he points out that all most all of them are injured. Despite Zenkichi's protests, Unzen is insistent, stating that the Flask Plan might even be completed if they can finish with Medaka. Zenkichi becomes insistent as well; if Medaka hears people got hurt trying to save her, she will definitely cry, something Zenkichi never wants to see again. Zenkichi begins crying in frustration, and Unzen looks uncomfortable. Everyone is put out when Nabeshima suggests they use the elevator. An unconscious Medaka is shown bound to a chair as Oudo looks her over. Yukuhashi tells Oudo that Naze is foaming at the mouth to see what will happen if a new mind is interested into the blank slate that is currently Medaka. Oudo decides he'll go through with it, and once hearing that he can choose any personality he wants, decides to make Medaka into his ideal wife. He is surprised when Yukuhashi moves to join the fighting, and tells his partner not to let his face be seen like Naze. Yukuhashi tells Oudo that he wears a mask used for trickery, unlike Naze who hides her face with a veil. Unzen enters the password, summoning the elevator. Unzen remarks that the elevator should arrive soon…just as the Plus Six arrive in the elevator. With the arrival of the Plus Six, Unzen orders the Student Council to take the stairs. Zenkichi tries to refuse, but Unzen demands they save Medaka, as they won't survive the Plus Six otherwise. Zenkichi and the others run for the stairs, Zenkichi promising that they will be back as soon as possible. Together, the Loser Team prepares to fight the Plus Six. Chikuzen immediately captures all of the Loser Team with her hair, accept for Takachiho, who escapes thanks to his reflexes. He punches her in the face, though she uses her hair to protect herself. The momentary distraction though does provide Munakata the time to cut the others free. He then pulls out his guns and opens fire on the Plus Six. They are protected by Kamimine, who catches all of Munakata's bullets in her mouth. Myouga attacks the distracted Kamimine, but is amazed when her attack is stopped by Tsurumisaki, who catches her weapons and melts through them with his fingers. While Tsurumisaki is preoccupied with Myouga, Onigase moves in low to attack him. She is chocked when her attack is blocked by Yunomae, who allows Onigase's handcuffs to pierce through her body with no signs of discomfort. While the other members of the Loser Team battle the Plus Six, Unzen and Nabeshima stand to the side, observing the stationary Itoshima and Hyakuchou. Unzen notes that the pair are exceptional members of the Plus Six and cautions Nabeshima against making the first move against them. Nabeshima out that a standoff could work in their favor, to buy time for the Student Council to rescue Medaka. Unzen concedes that a standoff would do well to buy time, but that the Student Council still has to deal with the difficulty on the twelfth floor. The Student Council arrives at the twelfth floor. They are all surprised to see that the level appears to be an arcade, but Zenkichi suggests they ignore their surroundings in favor of finding the stairs to floor thirteen. He is shocked to find Yukuhashi waiting for them. Kikaijima demands to know why the Flask Plan is doing this to Medaka. The Student Council are shocked when Yukuhashi admits to being uninterested in the Flask Plan, and is only participating to observe Oudo. Yukuhashi and Maguro discuss how amazing Oudo is, with Yukuhashi reminding Maguro that even he was enthralled by Oudo as his former partner. Yukuhashi claims to see Medaka as nothing but a measuring stick by which to compare Oudo. After listening to Yukuhashi, Zenkichi moves to attack, but he and the others collapse due to Yukuhashi's knockout gas. Yukuhashi chides the unconscious Student Council for not assuming the mask was a gas mask. Yukuhashi then tells them that when they wake up, they can see Medaka again, though by that point she won't be the same person they remember. Yukuhashi does not leave immediately however, as the only uninjured member of the group gets to her feet: Kikaijima, using the lung capacity she developed as a swimmer to hold her breath. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Kujira Kurokami/Youka Naze #Medaka Kurokami #Kouki Akune #Maguro Kurokami #Itami Koga #Oudo Miyakonojou #'Hamaya Hyakuchou' #'Yamami Tsurumisaki' #Gunki Itoshima #'Shoko Kamimine' #'Otome Yunomae' #Yutori Chikuzen #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Mogana Kikaijima #Myouri Unzen #Harigane Onigase #Nekomi Nabeshima #Myouga Unzen #Shigusa Takachiho #Kei Munakata #Hansode Shiranui (flashback) #Mizou Yukuhashi Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, Takachiho is shown wearing a different shirt after joining the Loser Team. In the anime, he wears the same style of shirt as when he fought Medaka. *In the anime, Kanoya is shown to have responded to Shiranui's tweet, claiming that Medaka ("that monster") won't lose. *In the manga, Yukuhashi is disguised as Medaka when the Student Council first reaches the twelfth floor. This scene is absent in the anime. Category:Episodes